Fairytale Gone Bad
by Dia-Rose-713
Summary: Draco has got one chance, one last chance and Harry is waiting for him, so why isn’t he appearing? HPDM, oneshot


**Title: **Fairytale Gone Bad

**Author**: DiamondOfOcean

**Beta**: DomTheKnight, thank you again!

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Genre**: _part 1_: drama; possible _part 2_: drama, romance

**Rating**: PG-13 (well, because of the slashy content)

**Spoiler**: none

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. The lyric cuttings belong to Sunrise Avenue, "Fairytale Gone Bad". But plot's mine.

**Summary**: Draco has got one chance, one last chance and Harry is waiting for him, so why isn't he appearing? HPDM, one-shot

**Fairytale Gone Bad**

_by DiamondOfOcean_

°

_This is the end, you know  
The plans we had went all wrong  
We ain't nothing but fight and shout and tears_

°

"_Potter, are you nervous?" Draco grinned and ran his hand over his platinum blonde hair – evidence that the situation didn't leave him cold as well. However, how often did a person have the opportunity of having a date with Harry Potter?_

"_No, I'm not-" he muttered, his ears turned pink revealingly; he could hear the blood rush through them. _

"_I think that's cute," Draco interjected._

"_Oh." Harry eyeballed the blonde, then he said: "I'm nervous, totally nervous. Wanna hold my hand and make me feel better?" An innocent smile made Draco laugh and broke the ice between them._

_-_

_Harry Potter's Point of View_

My heart's beating heavily in my chest, beating so hard that it nearly hurts. The hands hidden in the pockets of my thin coat are sweaty. I'm shuddering as if I am cold, although it's spring. Soon I'll get to the place where we're supposed to meet and since I shut the door at home, I've been wondering if I'm doing the right thing.

At one time, hardly a month gone, you hurt me so bad, I thought my heart would shatter; I've been damned to live with the knowledge that the person I loved so deeply had deceived me. I ask myself why you didn't leave me in peace. Instead, you never left out an opportunity to see me; you followed me everywhere I went, you pleaded for forgiveness. And sometime I couldn't resist anymore, said you'd get one chance, one last chance and if you'd ruined this one as well, I'd go. Forever.

And you knew it, I've told you before we made a date. And today's the day I've been afraid of. I always hoped the day would never come; I dread the thought of what could happen. The last thing I want to do is to give in too fast; today's meeting only takes place to have a heart-to-heart talk, to clear up misunderstandings, to show forgiveness. I don't know if I'm ready for forgiving you, but what I know is that I'll do it for sure and against my better judgment.

-

"_It's my birthday, do I get a kiss?" Harry blinked at Draco with an incredibly cute smile. _

"_You don't have birthday, my dear," Draco reproved. _

"_Well, no... do I get a kiss anyway?"_

-

With a sigh I arrive at the well we agreed to meet at. Eight o'clock. I'm nearly an hour too early. Slowly I sit down on the edge of the well, close my eyes and breathe in and out deeply. It doesn't work, my heart doesn't calm down at all.

What should I say when I finally see you? An embrace would be too much; a simple "hello" would be too unfriendly after our past. How should I behave? Just smile? Stay cold? Show indifference? I don't want to let you see the way I feel right now: unsure of myself, excited and full of unwelcome hope.

My thoughts rotate, spin around and leave me behind in a whirlpool of uncertainty and fear. What if you just come to tell me that you're not sorry for what you did to me? What if you want to introduce your new partner to me? What if you just want to stab the knife in my heart a little bit deeper?

-

"_I think I love you," Draco whispered and didn't dare to lift his head to look into Harry's eyes. _

_Harry lifted his chin and put his lips on Draco's. His heart was pounding wildly because of the excitement that streamed through his body. He couldn't believe what Draco had just said. Slowly he freed himself from him and pulled him into a tight embrace, his face was hidden in Draco's neck. _

"_Is that your way of telling me that you feel the same?" Draco whispered and Harry could hear the grin in the tone of his voice. He nodded and Draco returned the embrace. _

-

A look at the clock tells me that it's nearly half past eight; you'd be here soon and again, my heart starts racing, but this time heavier than ever before. To divert myself I look at the sky. It's a cliché that I see your face in the middle of the dark thunder-clouds. An ironic grin slides on my lips.

I don't know what the evening will bring; don't know if I'll lie in my bed with tears in my eyes this night or if our conversation turns out to end unexpected and maybe happy. All I know is that I don't want us to end up like the last time.

-

"_Harry? Harry, get out of your hiding place," Draco demanded and looked around nervously. He'd never liked it to wander alone through a pitch dark forest, but suddenly Harry hadn't been walking next to him anymore. "That's not funny anymore!" he grumbled loudly to destroy that unbearable silence. "Fuck, Harry, stop it!"_

_He went on clumsily, always considered to step on each branch lying on the ground to make enough noise. Then a near bush rustled and Draco froze, his neck hair straightened up. But then, suddenly, someone gripped him and held him tight. A sound escaped from Draco which he disguised as a frightened panting. _

"_Aw, is little Draco scared?" Harry breathed on his neck and shot shivers over the blonde's neck. _

"_I hate you for that, you prat," Draco growled, though, he turned around and kissed his friend deeply. _

"_Hmm," Harry mumbled after they'd freed themselves from each other, "if your hatred is expressed like this I won't dare to object to it." He grinned that cheeky grin which Draco loved so much. _

-

Twenty-five to nine. There's still no sign of you. Excitedly I look around the place in which middle the well is placed, but you don't come around the corner with a beaming face; neither do you come out of a small alley with a stern mimic. I can't afford to think about you being late, everyone's allowed to come a little late.

-

"_Draco, you didn't put your clothes from yesterday away, again. You know I hate that!" Harry shouted out of the bedroom of the two former enemies._

"_Of course I know that," Draco shouted back, but when he heard Harry's inarticulate murmuring, he crossed their flat, leaned against the door frame and watched the black haired wizard with amusement as he put Draco's already worn clothes away. _

"_And I hate that you know that I hate it," Harry growled and ignored Draco's amused look that followed him at every turn. "And do you know what I hate as well? That you think it's funny to do what I hate - with the knowledge that I hate it, only to see me hating it!"_

"_Okay, Harry," Draco sighed and approached his boyfriend, "everything's gonna be alright..." He patted his boyfriend's cheek. "Just do me the favour and stop inhaling the fumes of my potions, okay? You always say confusing things afterwards..."_

_Harry laughed. "Oh, Draco, to be perfectly honest it's your own smell that makes me feeling dizzy." His purring undertone made the blonde shiver. _

"_Are you saying I'm stinking?" He sniffed his armpits. _

"_No, you prat." Harry dug his nose in Draco's neck and took a deep breath before he placed several soft kisses onto it. "You smell so incredibly good..." He closed his eyes and licked over the just kissed neck. _

_Draco shivered__, satisfied. He pulled Harry to the windowsill, sat down on it and wrapped his legs around Harry's hips. "Barely saved your skin, Mr. Potter."_

-

A quarter to nine. I gradually begin to wonder whether you'd show up. Of course you're only fifteen minutes late so far, but if I really meant something to you, you'd never be late. I sadly lowered my head. I wish I could be angry with you, but I can't convict you of something that's not your fault. If you've decided against me, I have to accept it. If I like to or not.

Actually, it's positive for me that you won't appear, I tell myself. That you hurt me combined with the fact of what you did to me before, should make it easier for me to forget you. But despite all those thoughts I know for certain that I'll never succeed in forgetting you. You've been a part of me since I've been a little boy and nothing will chance that. As well as I've been a part of you since your birth and always will be.

-

"_Ouch!" Harry cried. _

"_What happened?" Draco eyed his friend suspiciously. _

"_I bit my tongue," he moaned. "Wanna kiss and make it better this way?"_

-

Nine o'clock. I get up and hope I could bring myself to go; instead I just go very few metres before I sit down onto the edge of the well, again. In my head I imagine the scene how you approach me as if nothing had happened and I've just stayed for so long to get up and go away; to demonstrate you that I don't need you, that my heart isn't longing for you. Yes, in my head it sounds just wonderful, but I won't ever put it into action.

I look around and see only happy couples. Young people laugh, kiss, and show their love to each other. Even the birds on the trees aren't alone. And as if I wasn't in a bad mood already, all those happy people and animals make me even more depressed.

Time's passing by, it's ten o'clock now. If you don't count the hour I've been early, I've waited for one and a half hour already. Now the last spark of hope dies. You won't come. Burning tears arise in my eyes. I try to blink them away, but that only causes them to run over my cheeks. Maybe you just forgot me?

-

"_Sorry I'm late," Draco gasped after he'd rushed into their flat. "Work's been so hard that I forgot about time." His apologizing look made Harry's anger disappear at once. _

"_Are your protégés causing you trouble, again?" the black haired grinned. _

"_You have no idea!" Draco shouted and sighed at the same time. "You won't believe how hard it is to train a horde of Aurors-to-be if all of them are navigated by their hormones and the team's mingled."_

"_Maybe you should worry about if you look too hot," Harry purred. "I really understand your students if they're diverted from you..."_

"_If you like you could mark your territory," Draco breathed seductively. "Or we..." but the rest of his sentence went down in an unintelligible groaning, because Harry had just begun to mark his territory. _

-

Ten thirty. No one's on the market anymore. Alone I sit under a weakly illuminated streetlight and wince at every sound. I wonder whether something's happened to you? I couldn't forgive myself if I waited inactively for you, while you'd lie hurt somewhere in a hidden corner.

Be outraged at myself I shake my head. Merlin, I'm starting to reproach myself, although I'm the very last person that has to do that. Nothing's happened to you, you just don't have interest in me anymore, that's all.

Now it's eleven o'clock. I wrap myself into my coat and stare at the sky. I haven't noticed it's gone dark. Slowly, then fast I go over the big market, till I turn round the corner. I don't want anyone to see my tears that have been torn out of my soul; even less you, so I hope I wouldn't meet somebody.

It's hard not to think, but I really try. I haven't noticed that I started running; I nearly bumped into a passer-by, but don't listen to his complaint, till I reached the city park. Out of breath I sit down onto a park bench and stare emotionlessly into nothing.

-

"_Why did you do that, Draco?" Harry shouted desperately; he did hard to keep himself from letting run all those tears that were burning obtrusively in his eyes. _

"_I... I don't know," Draco whispered. "But you have to believe me that I'm really sorry! Please, forgive me, Harry."_

_But he only shook his head; this got the tears to run over his cheeks. "I can't, Draco, I can't do that."_

"_Harry, please, don't do this to me... don't do this to _us_. I love you, Harry, please! Please..."_

_Harry knew Draco did really mean what he was saying, but he was just too disappointed. "I reckon we should," Harry swallowed hard, before he continued speaking, "we should break up with each other for the time being."_

"_No!" the Blond shouted and approached Harry. "Don't do it, Harry, no. I won't accept it, I don't want to break up with you!" He threw his arms around Harry's neck, pulled him tight and kissed him desperately, but didn't get any response. So his hands reached for Harry's cheeks, their foreheads were touching and he panted. The black haired could see the tears now sparkling in Draco's eyes as well. "I love you, don't leave me. Please don't, I need you."_

_Denying he shook his head and pushed Draco away, had to undo his fists around his collar, turned around and went away. He only heard Draco sinking to the ground, though, he didn't hear the "please don't" that Draco whispered._

-

Why? Why did you do that to me? You've torn my heart out of me already, so why are you also trampling on it? I've never thought that love could cause so much pain and I wish I wouldn't love you as much as I do now. It seems to be true that you always bind yourself to the persons who don't like you, because you hope they'll love you sometime.

It starts to rain... and my heart cries with the sky.

°

_Find a new one to fool  
Leave and don't look back_

_I won't follow_

_We have nothing left_

_It's the end of our time_

°

_Change of the Point of View, Draco Malfoy_

Sweat's running over my forehead; I feel the strength leaving me. I'm shuddering, the cold streams out of my inside and I'm warm again. It's hard to breathe and I press my hand onto my gaping wound in my stomach more firmly. I've known it would be a bad idea to meet in Muggle London. In such difficult times it's always a risk not to stay in the wizarding world, too much sorrow rules London's society. And so a desperate man attacked me from behind when I was on my way to Harry.

Harry...

Tears arise in my eyes. Harry gave me one last chance, a very last chance and I didn't use it because I didn't show up.

My breath's very weak and I feel the life leaving me. I've said and done so much that I now regret and I thought I'd have my whole life to make up my mistakes and now destiny's played such a mean trick on me.

Suddenly a shadow falls over me and I close my eyes. My last thought belongs to him, before I faint. Harry, I love you, please forgive me.

°

_Tell them it's me who made you sad  
Tell them the fairytale gone bad_

**End**

_but... to be continued?_

°hides in her closet° Oh, hi Harry!

Who wants to get rid of one's opinion? °puppy eyes°

Cheers,

Dia


End file.
